


Messy

by redseeker



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Dom/sub, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Squirting, Sticky Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Megatron makes Starscream's new place in the hierarchy even clearer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a watersports/piss-kink story. This is not everyone's kink or cup of tea, and I am absolutely aware of that, so please please don't come at me telling me how gross you might think it is. I write these silly smutty fics to let off steam, and sometimes they get weird. Thank you very much.

  
“Starscream. Come here.”  
  
Megatron stood with his hands behind his back and his posture arrogant. Starscream obeyed, wings dipped and shoulders hunched. Megatron watched him with a peculiar mixture of disgust and desire. The seeker dawdled, and Megatron went to meet him. He set his hand on the back of Starscream's neck and marched him into the wash-room.  
  
“On your knees, Starscream.” Megatron pushed him down. Starscream knelt, trembling. There was heat in his energy-field, though, and Megatron read the anticipation in his wide, bright optics.  
  
The seeker had been back aboard the _Nemesis_ for a few cycles, and seemed to drift, aimless without role or rank, about the ship. He spent a lot of time with Knock Out, more time than Megatron would have liked. He had ordered the pair of them, as the only scientific minds on the ship, to decode the Keys, but that didn't excuse Starscream passing his down-time with the doctor, too.  
  
He paced slowly around Starscream. Starscream knelt, his wings nervously half-lowered. He watched Megatron.  
  
“It seems you need still more help,” Megatron rumbled, “to remember just why you are here, aboard this ship. Who it is who spared your life, in spite of all your past failures, all your treachery.”  
  
Starscream bowed his head. Megatron was gratified to see that he seemed truly chastised.  
  
He was not convinced the effect would last, however.  
  
Megatron stepped closer, in front of the kneeling seeker. He reached down and cupped Starscream's jaw. Megatron's hand was huge compared with the seeker's sleek frame, his fragile neck and graceful helm. Starscream was trembling, but Megatron had no intention to damage him.  
  
“Well, Starscream? Do you want to stay?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Starscream said. His throat sounded dry, and his nervous tension was visible in his optics.  
  
“Good,” Megatron purred. He had always enjoyed that title.  
  
He unclipped his panel and let the armour fold back. His spike extended, and Starscream's optics pulsed a darker red. Desire or relief, Megatron didn't try to decipher. He rubbed his spike against Starscream's cheek. Starscream opened his mouth and dimmed his optics. He let out a pleased sigh. He seemed almost happy when Megatron slipped the head of his spike between Starscream's lips. Starscream had always thrived best when given a definite task to do – it was when left to his own devices that he wandered. True to form, Starscream suckled obediently. He cut a pleasing picture on his knees with his wings deferentially dipped.  
  
Megatron indulged them both for a while, watching Starscream try to jam as much of his spike into his mouth as he could, letting the charge build slowly. After several kliks he withdrew, however, and gave his spike a few lazy pumps, and came on Starscream's face.  
  
Starscream swallowed and licked his lips. He was a mess.  
  
“Pitiful,” Megatron muttured, even while a surge of possessive pride rose in him. Starscream had returned to him, and owed him his life. He had always belonged to him, but there was no guarantee he would come back if he left again. Megatron meant to keep him this time.  
  
He rubbed his spike against Starscream's face and smeared the transfluid around. His engines purred at an almost subsonic bass rumble. Starscream licked and sighed, the picture of submissive contentment. It seemed he was grateful to return, too.  
  
Megatron swiped his thumb over the head of his spike. He took a step back. A thought crossed his processor, and he smirked.  
  
“Starscream,” he said. “Look at me.”  
  
Starscream gazed up at him. Megatron angled his spike with one large hand, and released a powerful stream of waste fluid at Starscream's chest.  
  
The seeker flinched back but didn't scramble away as Megatron might have guessed. He remained on his knees, and after the first second's shock, continued to hold Megatron's optics. Megatron's smirk grew broader and darker. He watched the clear liquid sluice down the seeker's chest and abdomen, and run in rivulets between his thighs. Starscream's expression was hard to read. Megatron eased his aim upward and splashed Starscream's face. Starscream started to turn away, but Megatron caught his helm in his free hand and forced him to face him. Starscream's optics blazed. Megatron stepped closer and got Starscreams' face good and wet. Starscream closed his optics – no doubt the liquid stung.  
  
“Open your mouth.”  
  
Starscream hesitated a beat. Megatron could feel his flow dwindling, and was glad when Starscream obeyed. He directed the stream between Starscream's lips. The seeker started to choke, gagged a little, then his optics opened again and then Starscream's mouth was sealed around the tip of Megatron's spike and he was drinking down the last drops, sucking and swallowing like a well-trained drone.  
  
A few seconds later and the stream eased down to a trickle, and Megatron waited until Starscream had licked him clean before stepping away. His intakes were quick and laboured, and he gave himself a couple of kliks to get his temp back down.  
  
He stared at Starscream. The seeker knelt in a puddle, his face and frame dripping waste fluid and come. His wings were higher than before, and trembling. He licked his lips, his look thoughtful, and smiled. Megatron was half in awe, and completely satisfied. Starscream knew his place in the hierarchy he'd returned to, and appeared to revel in it.  
  
He tossed a wash-cloth onto the floor as he walked past him, heading back to the berth-room.  
  
“Clean yourself up,” he said.  
  
“At once, Master,” Starscream purred.


	2. Chapter 2

Tense days gave way to weeks in which Starscream became gradually more relaxed around his master, and Megatron, satisfied that the seeker had finally accepted his rightful place beneath him, made a point of giving Starscream the special treatment it was clear he craved. He had always known Starscream liked to be patted on the back, usually for doing nothing more than his ordinary duties. Previously it had always irritated Megatron, but now... now he found it oddly satisfying to play on Starscream's desire for Megatron's attention. As it turned out, Starscream responded beautifully to positive attention and reinforcement, and he really seemed to blossom under this new arrangement. He did his utmost to please his master, and Megatron, newly attentive to his servant and pet, encouraged him. To his surprise, it really wasn't that difficult to keep the formerly-scheming seeker happy. A word of acknowledgment here, a brushing touch to his wing here, a certain inflection of his voice.

Starscream didn't share his berth again for all of those weeks. Megatron wondered darkly if Starscream were only behaving so well out of a hope of a more carnal reward. Well, he thought... perhaps he should see what happened if he gave Starscream what he wanted. What would happen if it was more than the seeker expected...?

He called Starscream to his rooms late in the down-shift. Starscream arrived promptly, his wings perked up high and his armour polished to a mirror sheen. Pleased, and somewhat amused at the slightly desperate and needy response, Megatron directed Starscream to the bed. Starscream was visibly shaking with anticipation, and Megatron surprised himself with the sheer level of his own heat. It seemed he wasn't the only one of them who had been waiting for the moment when he could have his pretty pet once more. He decided, then and there, that it was not worth denying Starscream if it meant denying his own needs as well.

He pressed Starscream down to the berth and stripped off his covers. He spent a few moments hungrily licking and suckling the seeker's petite, sweet-tasting valve, licking around his aft-hole, and then he pressed down on the back of Starscream's helm and loomed over him. He opened his own panel and his long thick spike sprang out. He rubbed it against Starscream's small, rounded aft.

Starscream whimpered and squirmed beneath him. Megatron could sense the heat and charge in him, and his EM field was a swirling, chaotic maelstrom of need. Not waiting any longer, Megatron pushed his spike inside Starscream's sweet, tight valve. Starscream gave a strangled yell as Megatron forced his girth inside, stretching the small, supple opening wide. The poor jet must have felt like he was being speared. The thought only made Megatron's spike pulse and swell, and he grunted and forced the last inches of himself inside the trembling seeker's hole. He paused for a moment to savour the way Starscream's body gripped him, the searing, velvety heat of the valve lining pressing tight against his length, the way Starscream's lithe body tensed and shivered beneath him – and then he started to fuck the seeker. He didn't start out gently. Starscream, it seemed, had prepared himself in advance of this meeting – Megatron leered at the thought of the randy seeker lubing himself up with his fingers as soon as he received Megatron's summons, in eager anticipation of this rough coupling – and so Megatron was able to set a fast pace and fuck him just as hard as he needed to. His desire had quickly escalated into an unquenchable inferno, his every ounce of processing power focused on relieving that desire and spending himself inside Starscream. He fucked Starscream hard enough to make the slender jet scream, and the tension and heat inside him drew tighter, burned hotter and hotter until he couldn't hold it back any more and he came with a thunderous shout. He poured spurt after spurt of thick, hot come into Starscream's wide-open cunt, and heard Starscream moan in ecstasy as he was pumped full. Megatron rumbled in deep, deep satisfaction. He leaned back, sitting on his heels, and watched transfluid overflow from his seeker's valve and splash Starscream's thighs. Then he leaned back over the small jet and curled around him. Starscream had come while Megatron was fucking him, but he still felt tight and hot, still squirmy and making those little breathy sounds. Megatron bit him gently, and waited for his cock to soften slightly. Then he released the other tide he had been holding inside himself. He sighed in lust and contentment, and started to release his waste fluid directly into Starscream's valve.

Starscream yelped at the initial sensation, but Megatron pinned him down, and held him tightly enough so he could not escape. After a moment Starscream's struggling ceased, and he lay still, though trembling, his breath coming in short gasps. Megatron pissed through his still semi-hard spike, his generous, strong flow adding to the reservoir of cum already deposited inside Starscream's fuckhole and splashing back, overflowing onto the bed beneath them and soaking the fine sheets. Starscream whimpered, and then to Megatron's surprise, he felt the seeker come. Starscream had overloaded to the sensation of Megatron pissing inside him. 

“Dirty, filthy whore,” Megatron murmured affectionately, his lips against Starscream's audio. Starscream's only response was a moan. He writhed as his overload finished, and then Megatron emptied the last drops of his piss into him and slumped down atop the shaking seeker. His dick felt hard again, surrounded by hot wetness. Slowly this time, he fucked the seeker until he reached a second climax, sliding his spike back and forth through the wet mess inside Starscream's stretched valve. He moaned darkly as he came again.

At long last, he slipped his spike out. A gush of fluid rushed from Starscream's valve, and he saw the seeker cringe and whimper in humiliation. His valve gaped, and a river of transfluid and waste-liquid flowed from his open hole onto the bed. Megatron knelt back and spread him with his fingers to inspect more closely. A deep, dark pride warmed his tainted spark, and he smiled a sharp-toothed smirk. Starscream was his, well and truly having accepted his true role within this army. And the best part was, both of them were content with this new arrangement. Starscream would continue to strive and give his best, to fight for his master with all the ferocity of his indomitable spark, and Megatron would continue to use and degrade him, to reward him for his efforts with all the sweetest violations he could think of, and to use him as his own personal pleasure slave, allowing both of them to get what they wanted. 

He gave Starscream's aft a slap. “Up,” he said. Starscream rose shaking to his knees, and then turned around. He sat in the puddle on the bed and looked up at his master with wide, adoring optics. Megatron sat back and gestured to his spike. “Ride me. I want to see one last thing from you.”

Starscream clambered into his lap and once again fitted Megatron inside him. Megatron didn’t take long to become hard again – it seemed his desire for Starscream was insatiable. He let Starscream do the work this time, let him bounce up and down on his dick until he was completely rock hard, and took pleasure in the euphoric look on Starscream's face as he fucked himself on his master's cock. Starscream's valve opened for him, slick and slippery, a perfect little whore-bot's sweet cunt. He let Starscream continue until the seeker came, and he watched him and held him until his body relaxed and his shaking was past. Then he kissed Starscream hard and deep, and then said, “Now, I want you to empty your waste tank as well. I want to watch you let go, want to watch you degrade yourself... Starscream, I want to watch you piss all over my spike, because you are my pet, and because I tell you to.”

Starscream bit his lip, but he leaned back and spread his thighs all the same. He shifted so he was squatting, so Megatron could see the inner petals of his valve open like a silver flower, could see the way the warlord's spike stretched the little hole in between. But there was another, smaller hole too, and Megatron spread Starscream's valve with one hand and rubbed at that tiny hole with a fingertip from the other. Starscream shivered and whimpered, but he held himself still. He closed his optics. Megatron leaned back and rested his weight on his elbows, content now to watch. Starscream held his pussy open with his fingertips, and then, still impaled on Megatron's dick, he let go. Megatron felt a glorious new warmth as hot piss trickled down his spike and around the base, then down between his inner thighs. Starscream was a picture. His wings fluttered in humiliation and arousal, and his face was hotly tinted, his optics closed in shame. His valve was open, his little clit-node swollen, his hole filled. Hot waste-liquid flowed from his piss-hole until it nigh covered Megatron, and made Starscream's thighs all shiny and wet. While Starscream was still peeing, Megatron put his hands on the seeker's hips and started to fuck him again. Liquid splashed everywhere, and Starscream yelped and gasped. Megatron couldn't help it, he couldn't stop now. His fucking soon became frenzied, and he was jolting Starscream up and down like a doll. Starscream rubbed his clit and threw his head back, climaxing once again. This time, when he came, his valve squirted a generous spray of clear ejaculate, adding to the sea of fluids that now covered them and the bed. Megatron overloaded with him. He thrust in deep and held it, his hips bowing off the berth and lifting Starscream with them as he pumped his final load of cum deep inside his beloved pet.

Afterward they lay for a while as they recovered, panting and clinging to one another. Then Megatron led Starscream to the wash-room and ran him a bath. He atepped into the bath with Starscream, and together they got clean while a crew of drones cleaned up the bedroom. By the time Megatron and starscream were done with bathing, the bedroom was spotless once again, the bed dry and with clean sheets. Only the faintest scent remained of their sex, and Megatron could only smile. He pulled Starscream into bed with him, and kissed him and curled around him. Sleep came to both of them soon, and each of them dreamed sweet, dirty dreams of the other, curled warmly in each other's arms until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream sat up straighter when he heard the chime of the door. He was curled on the floor of the wash-room adjacent to his berth-room, and when he heard the exterior door open and Megatron’s familiar, heavy footfalls, he knelt and perked his wings up high and wide, making himself pretty. His hands were clasped loosely in his lap, and his optics watched the connecting door intently.

It slid open, and Megatron stepped inside. His vast bulk seemed to fill the room, and Starscream shivered as his shadow fell upon him. Megatron was fingering his codpiece. He looked down at Starscream, and said, “I’ve brought someone to see you today.”

Starscream started to frown, and then his gaze slid past Megatron’s shoulder, to the room beyond. When he saw Shockwave he yelped in surprise, and then flushed deeply in shame. His breath suddenly was shaky, and his spark felt all aflutter.

“Get into position. I want to show Shockwave what you’re used for.”

Nearly weeping from shame+ whilst simultaneously trembling with deep, hot desire and anticipation, Starscream stood and turned away from the big mechs. He planted his feet, and then bent over and gripped his slender ankles, presenting his aft to both Megatron and Shockwave. The two big mechs crowded into the wash-room, and Starscream almost whined as he felt the heat of their optics on him. His wings fluttered a little, but aside from that he stayed motionless. After a moment, Megatron used his claws to open up, and then remove, the plating covering Starscream’s aft and valve. There was a clattering sound as the armour was discarded, and then Starscream was bared and defenceless.

“You see?” Megatron said to Shockwave, conversationally. “He’s docile and obedient, just as he should be. He knows what his place is.”

Megatron purred and caressed Starscream’s aft and hips. Shockwave stood just to the side and watched intently, hunger and heat rolling off him palpably. Megatron opened his own panel and extended his thick, heavy spike. He rubbed it against Starscream’s aft for a moment, and then he pushed the tip into the tight little pucker of the seeker’s afthole. Starscream made a small sound but cycled his intakes deeply and made no protest as his lord eased his tool deeper into his rear. He knew what was coming, and he awaited it with a heady mixture of eagerness and dread. His valve was wet already, and his aft stretched smoothly around his master’s dick. Megatron gently held Starscream’s hips, and then, with a deep sigh of pleasure, he started to piss. Megatron emptied his waste tank into Starscream’s aft in a thick and powerful jet, filling up the little jet’s innards with the hot, clear liquid. Starscream groaned as he felt the heat and wetness fill him. After a time, Megatron’s flow dwindled, and then the warlord stepped away, withdrawing his cock from Starscream’s ass as he did so. Starscream didn’t move, and stayed in the bent-over position as he revelled in the feeling of being full of his master’s waste, naked and on show, shame burning him deliciously at the knowledge of Shockwave watching the whole incident.

Then something happened he didn’t expect.

“If I may, Lord Megatron?”

“By all means, Shockwave.”

Starscream gave a small yelp as Shockwave stepped up behind him. There was a click as the mech freed his equipment, and then Shockwave’s wide cockhead was pushed into Starscream’s stretched aft. Trickles of waste fluid escaped and ran in glittering rivulets down Starscream’s slender thighs. Shockwave hesitated only a moment before he let loose. Megatron gave a roar of approving laughter as Shockwave’s piss poured into Starscream’s poor little aft. Starscream moaned and tried not to squirm, but it was too  much. He was ready to overload, and when Shockwave’s flow dwindled and the big mech started to fuck him instead, Starscream couldn’t hold out any longer. He gave a high, breathy cry and met his climax, almost toppling over as the waves of deep pleasure took him. He was steadied by Shockwave’s hand on his hip, and his own claws digging into the wall in front of him. “Easy,” he heard Megatron murmur. Shockwave fucked Starscream harder and harder, until piss overflowed from Starscream’s aft with each inward thrust, messily dripping and splashing everywhere. Starscream panted and whined, moaned helplessly, as his wet, slippery afthole was defiled by his long-time rival, all while his beloved master watched and murmured encouragement to both. Soon Shockwave was pumping gobs of thick cum deep into Starscream’s bowels, displacing some of the piss, all the combined fluids inside the seeker making Starscream’s abdomen swell and puff out. When Shockwave had finished his overload he pulled out, and Starscream fell bonelessly to the floor.

Megatron squatted down behind him and lifted his hips. Starscream’s aft was gaping and open, a river of piss and cum running from the yawning hole and spilling onto the tiled floor. Megatron jammed the whole of his dick inside Starscream’s aft and fucked him quickly and roughly, making the little seeker squeak each time his body was jolted, each time the warlord’s cock rammed into him. With every thrust there was a wet, squelching sound, and with every backward stroke Stascream’s aft sucked noisily at Megatron’s prick. Starscream lay bonelessly and let Megatron have his way with him. Megatron shouted and overloaded, and deposited his silvery cream inside Starscream’s aft along with Shockwave’s. He took a long time to finish pumping Starscream with his cum, and when he was done and pulled out, thick ropes of the stuff oozed and spilled from Starscream’s hole.

Megatron and Shockwave turned on the water and showered the mess off their frames, talking softly and good-naturedly in low voices. Starscream remained on the bathroom floor, shivering in the wake of several unnoticed overloads. Once Megatron and Shockwave were clean, Shockwave left. Then Megatron helped Starscream to his feet and helped him to shower too, gently cleaning his frame with careful touches, seemingly at odds with how Starscream had been treated just minutes before. Starscream purred and preened, and Megatron stroked his plating and gently rubbed his valve. He leaned down and kissed him. After their shower, they retired to the berth and curled up together once again. Starscream’s loose aft felt a little sore, but he was tired enough to sink into recharge, curled up in Megatron’s arms.


End file.
